Hetalia Halloween
by Libideth
Summary: This is something I did for Halloween. All of the characters are younger 6ish Hope you like! May or may not continue depending on if people review and other factors like time. But for the time being ENJOY !


Just a little story I started for Halloween! Once again it's in Canada's pov (cuz he's AWESOME!!!) and all of the characters are shrunk to around 6 yr olds cuz it's easier to write about 6 year olds going trick or treating vs. Grown men. So yeah, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A billowing red cape whizzed past the room Matthew was forced to share with his twin brother, it was there and gone in a split second, barely noticeable. But the blond noticed and curious as he was decided to investigate.

It was Halloween night and the huge house buzzed with life as 6 year old kids wove in and out of rooms getting ready for the best part of the Holiday: Trick-or-treating. The twins had many friends who had many more friends and soon it accumulated to this. Little kid chaos.

Matthew was dressed as the Invisible man, which wasn't hard for him considering how invisible he was in actual life. All he had to do was wear a bowler hat and barrow a suit from Arthur and BAM he was the invisible man! Even if the suit was a bit too big and he kept tripping on the pant legs and you couldn't see his hands behind the over fitting fabric of the sleeves. No one cared how he looked anyway, well despite Alfred who kept taunting him about the costume! But he wasn't mad… He was almost never mad… Almost.

Once he reached the doorway he looked left and right down the long hallway bordering his room. He barely had time to take a step back before a little boy with gray-blonde hair ran by in a white hockey mask stained with fake blood and a plastic chainsaw, chasing a scared looking boy in a panda suit and a dark ponytail.

After a few seconds he took another look out the door again, his eyes searching for that red cape he had spied earlier. He found it all right; connected to a blue suit, blue tights with a yellow triangle branding a huge red S in the center, red boots, and a familiar face with short blonde hair and blue eyes sporting a pair of glasses. Figures.

Matthew rolled his eyes Alfred was always… eccentric but _this_? _This _was just plain crazy, mental even! He approached his brother who was talking to a boy in a ninja suit (or was it called a samurai? Matthew wasn't sure) with brown eyes and black haircut in some sort of half bowl-cut style.

"I'm _super man_! Why doesn't anyone get it? You know 'It's a bird! It's a plane! No it's Superman!'" Alfred explained impatiently, too absorbed in his conversation to notice Matthew's presence.

The samurai boy gave him a confused look, "Who's superman? America-san are you ok?" His confusion turned to worry as he finished the sentence.

"Of course I'm ok Kiku! Why wouldn't I be ok?!" Alfred yelled and Kiku just shrugged in defeat, obviously figuring out this was going nowhere, Alfred would get his way, he always did.

Matthew tapped Alfred on the shoulder after wiggling his hand through the sleeve. Alfred spun around, "Matt! You know who Superman is don't you?" Kiku was looking at the newcomer with a slightly confused and awed look.

"Umm… No, I don't… I was going to ask why you were wearing tights…" Matthew confessed looking a bit sheepish, unnerved by Kiku's staring.

"Gah! Why doesn't anyone freaking know who Superman is?!" Alfred fumed and stomped off most likely to ask someone else if they knew who Superman was.

"You're the invisible man aren't you?" Kiku asked still staring at him in awe. Matthew punched the air in triumph in his mind, "_take that Alfred! Everyone knows who I am! Who's awesome now, huh? Huh? Me!_"

He cracked a shy grin, "Yeah… And you're a Samurai right?"

"An _ancient Japanese _Samurai, yes." Kiku corrected him, "You know you actually look invisible, how did you do that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review or I shall abandon this ABANDON I TELL YOU!!! Just review pwease? :3


End file.
